The Ditz's Memory
by Candlehead
Summary: Just a quick one-shot of Candlehead's P.O.V When Vanellope becomes princess! Do not read if you haven't seen the movie, Or else... spoilers await! DUN DUN DUN!


Hello Hello Hello! :3 It is me, once again! MUAHAHAHAHAHA-*Cough cough* Anywho... Uh... What else is there to say... Eh, oh well! You have been granted the permission to read!

* * *

All the characters from 'Sugar Rush' started piling out of the exit/entrance of the game. I was the last to run down the hill, and I caught up with my friends, Standing next to Taffyta like usual.

The only thing I noticed was a giant with great big hands... A lady with a gun, and a short man next to her. That short man seemed to really like her hair or something... But another thing caught my eye. It was the glitch wearing a big, pink dress. 'Pink... Nice color!' I thought, Smiling. Sour bill walked next to her, and he had a lollipop stuck on the back of his head.

He started talking, and I just drowned out his voice with the music of our game. 'S-U-G-A-R! Jump into your racing cart! Say 'Sugar Rush!' Sugar Ru-' My thoughts were interrupted by a horrified Taffyta. "I remember, She's our princess!" She said, voice quivering. My eyes grew wide, and I mumbled to her, "Ooh... That's right!"

Taffyta did the first thing that came to mind... And that was beg for forgiveness. "We are SO Sorry about the way we treated you...!" She said, looking at the glitch sorrowfully. I guess I should stop calling her 'Glitch' Now... Huh..? "Y-Y-Yeah! Those were... JOKES!" Spat out Rancis, With a nervous smile. What a liar... Pfft... I'll show them what REAL Responsibility is!

"I WAS JUST DOING WHAT TAFFYTA TOLD ME TO DO!" I whined, pointing an accusing finger. Maybe I should have thought that through... Taffyta glared at me, then turned her attention back to Vanellope. I was still nervous, don't get me wrong, But not as nervous as Taffyta. If I was THAT nervous, my candle would have died by now! What a horrible thought...

"Tut tut... As your _Merciful Princess_.. I hereby decree... That EVERYONE who was ever mean to me shall be..." 'Forgiven.. Please say forgiven!' I think, a hopeful smile plastered across my face. "Ooh..." I hear Rancis say to himself. "Executed." Vanellope declares, waving her wand with a grin on her face.

"Executed...!?" I say, Holding my throat. 'I... I don't wanna die...!' I nervously think, Horrified. "No no no.. Please! PLEASE! I..." Taffyta starts, before falling on her knees. It isn't soon after... I fall on my knees too... leaning backwards so my face is facing the sky. I flail my arms around while I'm at it, for a dramatic effect of course! "NOOOOO!" I decide to scream, bursting into tears.

"NOOO... I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Yelled a sobbing Taffyta. "I'm just kidding!" Vanellope said, a dorky grin on her face. "You are...?" I hear Taffyta ask, mascara running down her face. "Stop crying, Taffyta!" Vanellope orders, smirking at her. I look at Vanellope, Very sad. Very scared. "I-I'm trying! Bu..But it won't stop!" Taffyta said, mascara running down her face.

Everyone gets up in unison, except Taffyta, who Rancis and I had to help up. I look over at Vanellope, and held my own hands up against my chest, smiling at her. "Wow...! So this is the real you... A princess..." The giant said, Eying her carefully. "Aw, Ralph! What're ya? NUTS? C'mon! This isn't me!" Vanellope says, looking at the dress as if it were disgusting, and then looking back at up him.

She glitched out of the dress and into her old outfit. I gasp a bit, and resume smiling. "THIS... is me!" She says, smiling. "Wha...?" Is all the giant can manage out, staring at her in confusion. "Look, the code may say I'm a princess, But I know who I really am, Ralph! I'm A RACER, With the GREATEST Super power ever!" She exclaims, Running in a circle and then jumping.

She glitches a few feet in front of Taffyta and Rancis, hands now out of her pockets. "I was here!" She glitches and does a pose on the taffy-barrier around some sugary plants. "I was there!" She exclaims. Then she glitches in front of Swizzle, Gloyd and I, and jumps a bit, sliding in front of Rancis, still on her feet. I gasped a little when she jumped in front of me, I won't deny! "I WAS GLITCHING THROUGH THE WALLS!" She glitches back in front of the giant. "I'm not giving that up!"

"Um.. Pardon me for asking... Without a princess, who's gonna lead us?" one of the donut-men people say. Ask. Whatever the word is... "Yeah, who?" Says... asks... WHATEVER The one next to him. 'He kinda looks fat...' I think, staring at the cop. "Uh... ME!" She says as if he were stupid. Stupid's a funny word... Stoooooopiiiiiiid... GAH! Snap out of it Candle! Wait.. is my candle out? I look up quickly, and see it's still lit, then I sigh in relief. "I'm thinking more along the lines of a constitutional democracy!" Vanellope says, pacing back and fourth.

Gloyd and Swizzle look at each other in confusion, and I mumble, "What...?" "President Vanellope von Schweetz!" She declares, holding her hands up in front of her. 'Oh THAT makes sense!' I think again to myself. "Has a nice ring to it, Don't 'cha think?" She said, and everyone nodded. "Fix it! Wreck it! The arcade's about to open! Lets move 'em out!" The gun-lady said, and Vanellope and the giant exchanged sad looks. She jumped up and hugged him, which he seemed to take by surprise at first.

She whispered something in his ear, and pushed back and sat in his hands. "You could be happy..." She said quietly, but loud enough so we could hear her. "Eh... I'm already happy! I got the coolest friend in the world!" Vanellope chuckled a bit, and I smiled. "And besides... I got a job to do, too! It may not be as fancy as being president... But it's my duty!" Vanellope started t grin, and the giant smiled as well. "And it's a big doody!" He said childishly, And she laughed.

"Ralph, You coming, brother?" The small man wearing blue asked from the ship he and the woman were in. "See ya later, president of fart-feathers!" He said, and she climbed off his hand and gave him a fist-bump. "Au Revior, Admiral Underpants." She retorted, smiling. "And farewell, Baroness Booger-face!" He said, faking a bow. "Goodbye, Major body-odor!" She yelled back. "Hasta La Vista Y-" "RALPH!" Interrupted the small man. "Alright to be continued!" He said to Vanellope, and she nodded. "Yeah..!"

All of us racers walked up to Vanellope, And Taffyta gave her a thumbs up, which Vanellope returned. I smiled to myself, and Grabbed Vanellope by the hand, Skipping along while dragging her away. She gave one last wave to the ship, And Rancis did a fist-bump in the air. 'Oh wow, Rancis...' I thought, smirking to myself.

And I'm just glad everything is back to normal...

* * *

Sorry if I didn't make Candlehead 'Ditzy' Enough... I still need practice XD SO yeah :3 I hope you enjoyed! :3 Oh and yes, I do know that their names are Wynchell, Duncan, Wreck-it Ralph, Fix-it Felix, And Sergent Tamora Jean Calhoun :3 Bye! :D


End file.
